Sonic X: Night of the Vampire
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: This takes place after the events of the final episode of Sonic X. Sonic and friends go out for a little R&R, but little did they know that soon they would find themselves facing an ancient evil. Meanwhile Tails has had strange dreams about Cosmo
1. Gigex lives again

**Introduction**

Long ago when the universe was young, an evil tyrant and sorcerer by the name of Gigex the Impaler ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. Upon the aftermath of his campaign of conquest he had brought all seven chaos emeralds, he sought to use their power to make himself immortal, he succeeded but at a terrible price, he was now no longer living among the others so he could not die, but neither was he dead, and now he had an insatiable thirst for the life force of others, and became a life sucking monster of the night. For years he struck terror throughout the galaxy draining the life of his victims and turning them into servants of his evil, until one day a brave hero came forward to defeat Gigex by locking him away in the sarcophagus of never ending sleep for eternity… But not even eternity is forever.

**Chapter 1: Gigex Lives again**

It was a dark and stormy night. Rouge the Bat had heard that Sonic had once again obtained the seven chaos emeralds and hidden them in this cemetery for save keeping.

"A tisket, a tasket, which crypt has the emerald casket?"

Rouge could not imagine why Sonic and his friends would hide the Chaos Emeralds in this God forsaken spot, but if there was a chance she could obtain the emeralds she could not ignore it.

"If what I overheard from Eggman is correct then the emeralds should in this crypt right here."

Unsurprisingly she found the crypt's door locked.

"No problem at all."

She kicked the lock causing it to break and yanked the door open. Immediately she was greeted by a stench that smelled worse than old shoes, rotten eggs, and dead fish all put together.

"Eeww, smells like someone could really use a breath mint. Wait a minute."

Rouge had noticed that the lock to the crypt looked very old, and judging by the smell of the place, and the amount of dust and cobwebs no one had been inside this crypt for years. Or maybe it was made to look that way.

"After all, Sonic may be reckless, but he isn't stupid."

Rouge continued deeper into the crypt, eventually she came to a giant spiral staircase and began to make her way down. The deeper she went the colder the chamber got. After awhile it seemed like the stairs just kept going on forever, so she decided to fly the rest of the way down. When she finally found the bottom there was nothing but an empty room. Just then she noticed an odd looking wall in the center of what looked like a giant archway. The wall was covered in an ancient writing she didn't understand. In the center was an engraving that looked like two people fighting. One of them was a tall dark cloaked figure wearing a mask with big horns, and the other looked just like…

"Never mind."

She knocked on the wall, it sounded hallow.

"Jackpot."

She kicked the stone wall hard causing it to crack and break. When the dust cleared it revealed another tunnel. At the end of the tunnel Rouge found another locked door. She kicked it and caused it to break. She knocked the door open and was instantly greeted by another wave of the horrible smell.

"Honestly a stench like that could kill someone."

As soon as she walked into the next chamber the torches on the wall blazed to life, revealing an elaborate coffin in the middle of the room. However the coffin was covered in rusty old chains that were attached to the wall.

"If Sonic and his friends wanted to make this place look old to throw people off their doing one heck of a job."

Rouge kicked the chains causing them to break and walked over to the coffin.

"Alright my little pretties, come to mama."

She pushed the lid of the coffin open, but much to her disappointment the only thing on the inside was a tall armored figure.

"This isn't pay dirt, it's just dirt! Oh when I get my hands on that egghead I'll…"

Suddenly two big red eyes flashed to life beneath the armored figure's metal mask.

"Huh? What in the name of?"

The armored figure jumped up and raised his arms to the heavens.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM FRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"This can't be good."

The tall figure turned and laid eyes on Rouge. He looked just like one of the figures that was drawn on the wall.

"Fresh meat…"

"Oh boy."

The towering figure jumped at Rouge who just started to fly away, the creature glided after her and yelled, "Come back here my little pretty! I won't hurt you. All I want is your LIFE!!"


	2. Strange Dreams

Chapter 2: Strange Dreams

**Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

Dr. Eggman sat inside the control room of his secret base. Everything was going according to plan.

"Rouge has taken the bait. She has no idea what she has unleashed. Now Sonic, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tails… Tails…"

"Wuh… Cosmo?"

"Tails, the time has come… You are the only one… Remember what I have told you… There is no time to waste… Hurry… Get up now… Tails!"

"Tails… Tails buddy!"

"Ugh… What? Sonic?"

"Tails old buddy it's your turn to tell a scary story."

"Cosmo… Sorry Sonic I must've dosed off."

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese had gone camping for the night, trying to get a little R&R, but nothing could make Tails stop thinking about Cosmo.

"Sorry Sonic, I think I'll pass."

"Okay then it's my turn." said Amy. "Okay… The scariest thing in the world would be if… If you went to grab something, and it wasn't there… Cause it turned to STONE!"

Everyone stared at Amy disappointed.

"Okay I'll tell you something really scary." said Sonic. "The scariest thing in the world… would be if one of Eggman's plans really worked!"

Everyone started laughing, everyone that is except Tails.

"Tails? Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just not feeling so great… I think I need to walk it off."

Tails got up and started dragging his feet off in an aimless direction.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sonic.

"Do you think he still misses Cosmo?" asked Cream.

"Chow?" said Cheese.

"Yes! That has to be it!" exclaimed Amy.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sonic.

"Because he was in love with her, and I'd be wearing the exact same expression on my face if I lost you."

"Okay…" said Sonic.

"Sonic maybe you should talk to him." said Cream.

"Chow."

"What should I say?"

"Tell him she's looking down on him smiling or something, anything to make him feel better." said Amy.

Tails laid down in the grass and stared into the stary night sky. It was on a night like this when he first met Cosmo. He could feel a tear running down his cheek.

"Hey buddy." said Sonic. "Mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself." said Tails.

Sonic laid down in the grass next to Tails and put his arms behind his head. He looked back and saw Amy mouthing the words "Say something to him." He turned his attention back to Tails and saw that he was starting to cry.

"Ugh… What a nice night." he said. "The stars are out, the moon is out, even that big red thunder cloud is… Big red thunder cloud!?"

Sonic and Tails shot up and looked at the sky. There was indeed a big red thunder cloud enveloping the whole sky. It was coming from the south.

"What the heck is going on here!?" exclaimed Sonic.

Suddenly they all heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Someone's in trouble."

Suddenly and without warning Tails took off in the direction from which they all heard the scream.

"Tails where are you going? Wait up!" and without another word Sonic dashed after him.

"I don't like this." said Cream sounding scared.

"Chow."

"I don't like it either." replied Amy, "But we should follow them."

As Tails raced flew forward he could still hear Cosmo's words echoing in his ears.

"Hurry Tails… Hurry!"


	3. The Chill

On planets all over the galaxy people where starting to notice a sudden change in the winds. All the creatures of the night began to react to some unknown disturbance. The sound of their combined howling, yowling, and growling awoke anyone who dared to sleep. They noticed that even the stars that usually lit up the night sky refused to shine. All over the galaxy the young and the old could tell that evil was coming, they could tell by the smell of the wind. All over the galaxy people began to barricade themselves within their homes. They were so quiet they could hear the storm winds screaming for their souls. Some huddled lonely into the corner of their homes while others hugged whatever family they had and told themselves.

"I wouldn't go out on a night like this for all the riches in the world."

Tails kept flying unbelievably fast until he finally came to the woods. He had just started searching when Sonic caught up with him.

"Tails! What's going on?"

"No time to explain, start searching!"

"Okay… and what exactly are we looking for?"

"We'll know when we see it!"

Since the defeat of Dark Oak and the Metarex there had been an unusual state of peace throughout the galaxy, even Dr. Eggman seemed to be taking a break, but Tails had been acting really weird. He had been dosing off very often and he had been moaning in his sleep. Sonic believed it was because he still wasn't over what happened to Cosmo. As for the unusual peace he believed it was just the calm before the storm.

"There!"

Sonic and Tails came upon a startling sight, an entire area of the forest had been frozen solid.

"Frozen? At this time of year? What could do something like this?"

Tails knelt down and rubbed the surface of the ice with his fingers.

"This ice is fresh, it hasn't started melting yet. They are very close."

"Who?"

Tails didn't respond, instead he just charged deeper into the forest along the icy path.

"Little buddy sometimes I really worry about you." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails ran down the icy path until they came to a clearing in the forest.

"EIYAH!"

"What is it Tails?"

"Look!"

Tails pointed to the middle of the clearing where they saw something lying on the ground.

Tails ran over and took a look.

"Oh my gosh, It's Rouge! Sonic, keep an eye out in case it returns!"

"In case what returns?"

Just then Amy, Cream, and Cheese came running out into the clear.

"What is it guys? What's happened?"

"Rouge has been attacked by a creature!"

"A creature? Could you be a bit more specific?"

Tails hesitated and said, "A… Giaki… A vampire."

Sonic remembered being told tales of the Giaki when he was younger. They were the victims of Gigex the Impaler, the original Giaki vampire. Gigex would drain his victims of their life force, then they would become servants of his evil, vicious creatures of the night. But as far as Sonic was concerned the Giaki were just a myth.

"And what leads you to believe that there is this Giaki?"

"Hello! Look at her!"

Sonic didn't notice before, but Rouge had been horribly discolored. She was looking pale and gray all over. And the sound of her moaning didn't exactly give off the idea that she was having a good time.

"The only way to save Rouge is to do a life force transfusion."

"Transfusion? You want to put someone else's life force in Rouge's body?" said Sonic.

"Why should we save Rouge anyway?" asked Amy.

"I know she's a piece of filth." said Tails. "But would you really want her serving the un-dead."

"Where are you going to find someone with that much life force anyway?" asked Cream.

"Cream I going to need to borrow some of yours."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Cream is the youngest of us, and youth means more life energy to spare."

"But…"

"Cream I promise you this will not hurt a bit."

Suddenly Tails heard it again.

"Remember Tails… Just like I showed you."

Before anyone could protest Tails put one hand on Cream's forehead and the other on Rouge's, and began to chant something in a language that no one understood. Then suddenly a beam of white light came out of Cream's eyes and went into Rouge's.

For a moment everyone just stared. Then Cream said, "He's right, that doesn't hurt at all."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Sonic.

"There will be time later to… whohoooohhhoooohhhooo…"

"What?"

Tails shivered and said, "All of a sudden… I have the willies."

Suddenly everything went cold and the night seemed to have a life of it's own.

"Yes young one… and it's a very good sign that Gigex king of all Giaki is, how do you mortals say it today? In the house."


	4. Dancing with the Dark Lord

Tails had been mistaken, they weren't dealing with just any Giaki, they were dealing with Gigex the king of all Giaki. For a moment no one moved, then Gigex laid eyes on Sonic.

"Is that you my ancient nemesis?"

"No, I don't believe we've ever met Mr.…. Tall, dark, and scary?"

"Tall dark and scary? Foolish mortal, I am the rightful ruler of the galaxy, I am the king of all Giaki, I am the apocalypse of which legends speak, and I am once and for all… your executioner."

Without warning Gigex conjured a big ball of energy and threw it at Sonic. Sonic sidestepped and the ball of energy flew right past him and collided with a nearby tree.

"Is that your best shot?" said Sonic.

Sonic started spinning and dashed into Gigex hitting him dead on and sending him crashing to the ground. Sonic stood on top of him and said, "Lord of all Giaki? He isn't so tough."

Suddenly Gigex grabbed Sonic so that his feet were dangling uselessly beneath his hand.

"You are indeed the legacy of my enemy… Unfortunately I offer no forgiveness for an enemy's sins passed to his descendants... Look into my eyes…"

Gigex's eyes started to glow, when suddenly.

"LET GO OF MY SONIC YOU CREEPY GHOUL!"

Amy jumped at Gigex with the Piko Piko Hammer, but Gigex grabbed her in midair.

"Foolish Mortal! I will destroy you all!"

"Not in this life time pal!"

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles jumped out of no where and punched Gigex in the back of his head. The surprise caused Gigex to drop Sonic and Amy. Once she was back on her feet Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him almost knocking him over in the process.

"Oh Sonic! You're okay!"

"Amy! Now is really not the time for this."

"No it really isn't." said Knuckles. "Now what the heck is going on here?"

Gigex pushed himself up and turned to face his enemies. Now Knuckles got a good look at him and gasped.

"Gigex is free!?"

"I had nothing to do with this." said Sonic.

Gigex started to conjure another ball of energy when suddenly something zapped him in the back.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

For about eight minutes Gigex writhed in agony. When he shook it off he turned to see what had hit him. The fox with two tails was holding a lily.

"How can this be?" thought Gigex. "How can he know the incantation? He is just a fox!"

"You know for a lord of the un-dead this fight really hasn't been all that difficult." said Sonic.

"Probably because Gigex is weak after millennia of being locked in a coffin." said Knuckles.

Gigex stuggled to get up on his knees and hands. He stared at his new enemies and said, "This is not over…" and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**(He's right, this story is far from over)**


	5. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

Dr. Eggman sat alone the control room of his secret lair.

"Oh this is wonderful, in time Sonic and his friends will fall at the hands of Gigex, then I will… I will… Then how do I take down Gigex? Why do I never think about these things ahead of time?"

Eggman pressed one of the buttons on the control panel and said, "Decoe, Bocoe get in here it's time for a brainstorm."

He sat and waited for about five minutes, but neither one of them came.

"Hello, I gave you an order!"

Another five minutes and still nothing.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! … Anybody?"

Suddenly the entire room went black.

"Hey who turned out the lights? Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! Is it getting cold in here or is it just me?"

Dr. Eggman looked down and saw the floor begin to freeze beneath his feet. Suddenly he was seized by the throat, hoisted off the ground, and behold.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You know who I am…"

"Gigex… Please… Don't kill me."

"I might be persuaded to let you go… in exchange for some… information."

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnix! I have an IQ of 300 yet I am very immature! My birthday is ACK!"

Gigex tightened his grip on Eggman's throat.

"Not that informantion."

Gigex pulled out a stone tablet from a bag he was carrying and showed it to Eggman.

"The members of this tribe are my enemies. Is it true that they are all gone?"

"Yes… they were all but wiped out by an alien race of cyborgs called the Metarex, and I saw the last of them die with my own eyes… That's what you want to hear don't you."

"Now… Tell me about the one called Tails… How is it that a mere animal with no supernatural abilities was able to tap the secret magic of a lost clan and in doing so DEFY ME!"

"I don't know… I swear on my mother's grave I don't know."

"Swear to me… Now… one last thing… Where are the chaos emeralds?"

"Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog… he has them."

"My precious emeralds in the hands of the offspring of my enemy!?"

Beneath his mask Gigex's red eyes started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Look into my eyes."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Long night and getting even longer

"Cosmo… Please… Come back… Don't leave me… please… don't leave me…"

She smiled at him and said, "Don't be sad Tails… It won't be long now… I promise you."

"Tails… You in there buddy?"

"Ugh… Sonic?"

"Are you okay? I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I'm okay. I'm just tired and it's going to be a long night."

"Yeah well Rouge is just now starting to wake up. We better see what she knows about Gigex."

The time was now 10:28 pm. After their little tangle with Gigex, Sonic and the others brought Rouge back to Tails' lab. She was only now waking up.

"Woah… What the heck happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." said Knuckles. "You've possibly doomed us all."

"Knucky-poo, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Skip the flattery Rouge. Why in the galaxy did you free Gigex from his perpetual slumber?"

"Excuse me?"

"I went to the crypt myself. The locks were broken, the crypt was forced into. We know you broke into the crypt and freed Gigex the Impaler, but I can't help but wonder… why?"

"Gigex the Impaler? That old bedtime story?"

"It's not a bedtime story!" yelled Knuckles "It really happened!"

"Knuckles, just out of curiosity… how do you know so much about it?" asked Amy.

Knuckles grunted and said, "Thousands of years ago before he became a vampire, Gigex tried to steal the Master Emerald for an unknown purpose. My ancestors fought bravely to keep him from succeeding. The battle raged on for hours and left heavy casualties on both sides. Eventually Gigex decided the Master Emerald wasn't worth all the troops he was losing, and made the decision to retreat. Not long after that he found the chaos emeralds and used them to become the monster that he is."

"Woah hold on here! So you're telling me that thing in the coffin was the King of all Giaki vampires?"

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Take it easy. I overheard Dr. Egghead saying that you guys had hidden the chaos emeralds down there."

"And you just couldn't pass up a chance to steal the chaos emeralds for yourself, is that about the size of it? Are you stupid!? That crypt is thousands of years old, and has remained undisturbed since Gigex was buried in it until today! If we had hidden the chaos emeralds in there do you think it would have looked so undisturbed?"

"Let's just say I know you guys aren't stupid."

"This means Dr. Eggman wanted Rouge to release Gigex, but why?" said Sonic.

"Speaking of Eggman, aren't those his robots out there?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"What?"

Everyone looked outside and saw Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun running in their direction.

"Woah where's the fire?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic! This is terrible! We think Dr. Eggman is dead!" cried Bokkun.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"Dr. Eggman called us to the control room for a brainstorm." said Bocoe.

"But before we could respond to his order someone snuck up behind us and overloaded us." said Decoe.

"When we rebooted we found the entire room practically frozen, and we found the Dr. looking…" unable to get the word out of his mouth Bokkun started to break down crying.

"Dr. Eggman was probably attacked by Gigex." said Tails "I know Eggman is our enemy but we don't want him serving the un-dead."

"We'll do what we can." said Sonic "But we need you to take us there."

Before they left Tails looked at the plant pot on his work table. When Cosmo sacrificed herself to help defeat Dark Oak all they could find of her was a small seed. Over the past few months the seed had grown into an abnormally large flower bud.

"It won't be long now? What does she mean?"

As Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun led Sonic and the others to Eggman's secret lair it was clear that the storm which had broken out earlier was only getting worse. Lightening raced across the reddened sky, the wind roared, and the light rain turned into a furious downpour. When they finally made it to the lair it looked as though the heavy metal doors at the main entrance had been ripped right out of the wall.

"Woah…" said Sonic "Looks like Gigex has been eating his spinach."

Bokkun and the others led Sonic and the others through a series of hallways.

"Oh boy. There is water all over the floor." said Decoe.

"If that's melted ice we may already be too late." thought Tails.

As they walked through Eggman's lair they noticed that a great deal of the electronic devices had blown up.

"It looks they were overloaded. Something must've caused an enormous power surge." said Tails.

When they finally made it to the control room they found it completely deserted.

"What!?" exclaimed the three robots.

"But… But… he was right here." said Decoe.

"Well he has to be around here some where!" said Bocoe.

"Yeah, dead bodies don't just get up and walk away!" exclaimed Bokkun.

"If you're looking for Dr. Eggman he's long gone."

Everyone turned around and...

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"It looked like the end of the world was coming, so I came here looking for answers."

Suddenly Tails began to shiver like crazy.

"Tails what is it?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic… I have the willies again."

Suddenly someone jumped in front of the door from which they entered.

"Dr. Eggman!" they all exclaimed.

"… Not exactly."

Beneath his glasses Dr. Eggman's eyes glowed a bright crimson red, the hair of his mustache had turned white, his skin had turned a pale gray, and when he opened his mouth it revealed two large fangs.

Cream screamed and Tails said, "He has become a servant to the vampire!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." said Rouge.

The vampire Eggman took a few steps forward and said in a demonic voice, "I will vanquish you all, and feed your life force to my master!"

"Wait a minute." said Bokkun. "Being robots the three of us don't have any life force for him to steal so this really isn't an issue for us."

"It'll be your issue when he rips you apart and sells you all for scrap." replied Knuckles.

"Relax Knuckles." said Sonic "There are eleven of us if you count Cheese and only one of him."

"Is that so?" said Eggman "Well, I guess we'll just have to even the odds a little."

Gigex had obviously attacked some of the locals, because more vampires began to jump in through the broken windows.

"Make that us against a whole bunch of these freaks." said Shadow.


	7. The Invincible Iron Thorndyke

Sonic and friends were surrounded on all sides by the Gaiki.

"Looks like Gigex had a few late night snacks." said Sonic.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cream sounding horrified.

"Chow?"

"Laugh like circus clowns while they scream for mercy." said Shadow already getting into a fighting stance.

"Sonic… If we don't make it out of this… I love you!" said Amy getting out the Piko Piko Hammer.

Sonic smiled and said, "Here's another bomb. I hate water."

"Get them!" yelled the vampire Eggman.

Sonic and Shadow both started spinning and dashed into the first vampire to charge at them. Knuckles jumped at the vampires coming from his direction and started punching away. Rouge kept kicking away at any Giaki that came her way, and Amy started hitting any Giaki that got too close to her.

"Get back! Back you frightening freaks back!"

Tails took out a lily and started chanting something in a language that no one understood. Suddenly giant blasts of energy erupted from the flower and zapped whatever vampire he was aiming at. The vampires started to wail in agony as a result.

"Hey how are you doing that?" said Sonic trying to fight off another Giaki.

"There will be time for explanations later!" said Tails.

In the midst the chaos of the fight going on Cream noticed that one of the vampires looked familiar.

"Mother!"

Suddenly Cream was snatched by the vampire Eggman.

"My master will feast upon your life!"

The vampire Eggman's eyes began to glow then a beam of light shot out of Cream's eyes and into Eggman's.

"Chow!"

"Cream!!"

"Hey leave her alone you waste of skin and fat!" yelled Bokkun.

"No Bokkun!" yelled Decoe and Bocoe, "Don't be a hero!"

Bokkun rammed into Eggman's head causing him to release Cream. Cream was starting to turn gray, and moaned in pain.

"Tails!" yelled Amy "We need you to do another transfusion!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" yelled Tails fighting off Giaki.

Sonic and the others weren't gaining any ground, there were too many vampires and they just kept coming.

"Foolish mortals! There is nothing you can do to stop us! We will feed every last bit of your delicious life force to our glorious master!"

Suddenly Eggman was blasted by a bolt of energy which seemed to come out of no where.

"Get away from my friends Eggman!"

Sonic and all the other looked up and saw what looked like a shiny robot man.

"Who in the great wide universe is that?" asked Shadow.

"I have no idea." said Sonic.

The robot looking person looked down at them and said, "Guys! Cover your eyes!"

He threw what looked like a bomb down at them and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. The vampires all snarled, sneered, and hissed at the light as they covered their eyes. When the flash subsided Sonic and his friends were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked one of the vampires.

When Sonic and co opened their eyes they found themselves in a cave with the metal man standing in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We'll be asking the questions around here!" said Knuckles. "Who are you!?"

"Relax Knuckles, you guys know me."

"I don't know you from anywhere freak. Now I'm not going to ask again. Who are you!?"

"Okay, let's try it without the mask."

The armored figure took of his mask and…

"What? Chris is that you!?" asked Sonic.

"In the flesh."

"You look… older."

"You guys still look the same. How long has it been since I left after we defeated the Metarex?"

"About two months."

"Darn it. Back on my planet it's been two years. I guess my teleporter still has a few kinks to work out. But hey, at least I'm my right age this time."

"Not to interrupt the reunion but somebody here needs help right now!" said Amy.

They had completely forgotten about Cream. Tails went to work performing the transfusion using some of Amy's life force, while Sonic brought Chris up to speed on the dark events of the evening.

"Sounds like I made the right choice when I decided to bring my new powered body armor."

"Where did you get that suit anyway?" asked Sonic.

"Well, the last time I came to visit unexpectedly you guys were getting ready to face the Metarex, so I decided to come prepared this time and I built this suit as a precaution."

After awhile Cream started to wake up and started crying.

"What is it Cream?"

"He's got her Sonic. He has my mom!"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her… She was all grey and had fangs and those horrible red eyes and… and…" she broke down crying.

Sonic looked at Tails and said, "Is there a way?"

Tails and thought about it for a moment and the said, "The only way to free those who have already become Giaki is to destroy Gigex himself."

"Okay." said Amy "So all we have to do is find Count Jerkula and…"

She swung the Piko Piko Hammer into the wall to complete her sentence.

"Amy… I don't' mean to be a pain in the neck." said Tails, "But have you forgotten that Gigex is immortal!?"

"But Tails, Gigex isn't all though. Remember the last time we fought him?" said Sonic.

"Sonic did you not see all the innocent that Gigex has turned into Giaki? With all that life force Gigex will be strong again. And I'm willing to bet at this moment his new servants are out there gathering even more lifer force for him. The next time we see him Gigex might be fifty feet tall with laser eyes!"

"Woah! I don't wann fight giant laser eyes!" said Bokkun.

"Me neither!" said both Decoe and Bocoe.

"So how do you propose we deal with this vampire?" asked Shadow.

"Why don't we just lock him up in that same coffin like last time?" asked Rouge.

"The Sarcophagus of never ending sleep has already been destroyed!" yelled Knuckles. "Do you think Gigex would be stupid enough to just leave the weapon that defeated him last time alone!?"

"Why don't we just drive a wooden stake through his heart?" asked Chris.

"Chris, Gigex isn't a normal vampire. A wooden stake will not harm him."

"So how do we defeat him?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know yet." said Tails "I'll have to get back to my lab and look at my books."

"Since when do you keep books on things like this?" asked Amy.

"There will be time for explanations later. Right now we need to get back to the lab, but we must be cautious. Gigex probably has his whole undead army out there looking for us."

As they left the cave Tails began to think.

"Cosmo was right… I really am all alone on this one… Cosmo…"

Suddenly Tails heard it again.

"Don't be sad Tails… It will be tonight… I promise you."

Tails looked around and saw no one.

"What? What will be tonight?"


	8. The Dark Side

The time was now 12: 13 am. Sonic and friends traveled slowly so that they might not be spotted by the Giaki. They had to make it back to Tails' lab so he could hopefully find a way to defeat Gigex. It wasn't easy to navigate in the midst of the raging storm. At one point they had to hide in a ditch to avoid being spotted by a nearby group of Giaki. Chris was having the least trouble avoiding detection because his suit had a built in cloaking device.

"Chris that suit of yours is really sweet!" said Sonic.

"Thanks. Whenever I wasn't making improvements to the teleporter I usually spent my time designing this."

"How's your family?"

"Oh they're fine. Sometimes my mom forgets I'm all grown up though… How's Tails been doing?"

"… Not well. He spends a lot more of his time alone these days in his workshop doing who knows what. I don't think he gets much sleep, he has a habit of dosing off lately. And whenever he does sleep he's usually moaning."

"He must still be torn up about what happened to Cosmo."

"I guess so."

On Chris' planet it had been two years since he returned from helping Sonic and the others defeat the Metarex, but he still remembered how much Cosmo meant to Tails. Cosmo was willing to sacrifice herself to defeat Dark Oak, and Tails was the one who reluctantly pulled the trigger. Chris could only imagine what would happen if he was ever put in that difficult position.

Suddenly Tails stopped in front of everyone.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails shivered and said, "The willies."

Everyone stopped and looked around but no Giaki could be seen.

"I don't see anything." said Rouge.

For a few minutes they continued on, then Tails stopped again.

"No wait. Something is here… Something that cannot be seen."

"Computer switch to thermal infrared vision." said Chris.

Automatically the visor on Chris' helmet switched from its normal setting to thermal infrared. He looked around until he saw a heat signature.

"Over there!"

Chris fired an energy blast in the direction he saw the heat signature. Upon impact whatever it was the blast hit yelled in pain, suddenly became visible, and collapsed to the ground. Tails ran over to take a look.

"Oh no, It's Espio!"

Espio's eyes opened revealing a bright crimson glow, then he shot up and yelled, "For the sake of Master Gigex we shall vanquish you!"

"We?" asked Knuckles.

Suddenly more Giaki jumped out of no where led by two more familiar faces.

"Vector! Charmy!"

"Where are the chaos emeralds!?" demanded the vampire Vector.

"You want the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Sonic.

"Our Master needs them to realize his dream." said the vampire Charmy.

"Now give them to us and we will make your end easy." said vampire Vector.

"Well you're out of luck." said Sonic. "I don't have the emeralds with me. And I'll never tell you where they are."

"Then you will willingly divulge their location once you are one of us."

"You want to turn me into a Giaki? You'll have to catch me first!"

Sonic dashed off in one direction at high speed expecting the Giaki to follow him, but when he took a minute to look back he didn't see anything.

"That's weird if I remember the stories correctly then the Giaki should be a challenge even for me. Something's not right here."

Sonic turned around and ran back to his friends.

"Sonic! They got him!" exclaimed Amy.

"What?"

"When you dashed off they grabbed Tails and disappeared."

Tails awoke to find himself in a dark room chained to a giant table that was bolted to the floor.

"What the… Where am I? How did I get here?"

Suddenly the room got very cold and the shadows seemed to take on a life of their own.

"Welcome to my home…"

"Gigex…"

"I need the chaos emeralds to realize my dream, and I want vengeance on the descendants of my enemies. And you're going to help me get both."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Willing to die for your friends? That would make Cosmo proud wouldn't it?"

"What did you say?"

"I know what's been on your mind Tails. You and I are not so different."

"I am nothing like you!"

"You're not? You don't wish you could change the past, you don't feel like life is one big conspiracy against you, you don't wonder why things always seem to work out for other people and not you, you don't feel an impossible anger strengthening your guilt until the memory of your loved one is just poison in your veins?"

Tails opened his mouth to protest, but Gigex's convictions were hitting home. Gigex took what looked like a small golden heart shaped locket out from underneath his armor and stared at it in his hand.

"And in your darkest moments of despair you don't find yourself wishing the person you loved never existed… so you'd be spared your pain?"

Tails started to cry.

"Cosmo…"

Gigex put the locket back underneath his armor and said, "Don't you worry… I'm here to make it all better… Look into my eyes."

Suddenly the whole world began to spin. Tails began to feel dizzy and nauseous. The suddenly everything went dark. Suddenly Tails found himself in his captain's seat on The Blue Typhoon, and before him he could see the Dark Oak Planet, he could see Cosmo weakening it, he could hear the word "Fire" screaming in his ears.

"I can't." he said, "I won't!"

But his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and pulled the trigger to the Sonic Power Cannon.

"NO!!"

It happened all over again, he watched the Dark Oak planet and Cosmo disappear in a giant explosion of light, and then all was dark again. Tails fell to his knees, his body supported only by his trembling hands, and he cried.

"She's gone… gone forever… I'll never see her again… I'll never get to tell her how beautiful she looked with long hair… I'll never hold her in my arms again… I'll never whisper in her ear… She's gone…"

Suddenly the images of Sonic and Shadow appeared before him, and then he started to get angry.

"You… why did she die and why not you two!? If you two survived why couldn't she!? Shadow… why did you survive and not her… you aren't even less than half the person Cosmo was!! Why Sonic? Why does everything work out for you and not for me!? You have always had the spotlight! You take the credit for everything! You don't deserve any of it!! You don't deserve to live!!"

Now he saw Amy, Cream, Chris, and the rest.

"All of you… All the same… You all stood by and let this happen!! You are no different… Kill you all… you took my Cosmo away from me… I would have sacrificed all your miserable lives if it meant I could keep her… deserve to die… Kill you all… Kill you all… KILL! KILL! KILL!!"

Tails' eyes shot open revealing the wicked crimson glow. A few minutes ago he was crying , now he was laughing his heart out. The color faded from his body, razor sharp claws shot out of his fingertips, two great big fangs erupted in his mouth. One minute ago he was bound to the table, now he tore through the chains like they were thin air. Now nothing could stop him. Gigex looked on with triumph and said, "Welcome to our family."

Uh-oh, Tails has gone both Coo-Coo and Giaki, Can Sonic and the others bring him back to the light? Can they find a way to defeat Gigex? And what is with Tails' strange dreams throughout this story anyway? Why am I asking you all these questions when I already know the answers?

Stay tuned for the breath taking, brain splitting, heart stopping

Chapter 9: Happy Rebirth Day!

Personally I can't wait!


	9. Happy Rebirthday

The time was 12:43 AM. Sonic and friends had made it back to Tails' workshop and were going through any books they could find that looked like it might contain any information on Gigex.

"This one looks important." said Rouge.

The book was very thick and by the look of it very old. There were several bookmarks sticking out of several different parts of it.

"It has Gigex's symbol on it." said Knuckles. "A circular golden web with seven red dots, one for each chaos emerald… Wait a minute… this is…"

"What? What is it?" asked Amy.

"I… I think this is Gigex's private archive!"

"His what?" asked Cream.

"It's not only a record of all Gigex's missions of conquest, but was also his personal spell book. What I don't know is how something like this came into Tails' possession when it was supposed to have been lost to history."

"Maybe we can ask Tails how he got it after we save him?" asked Chris.

"Chris makes a good point." said Sonic. "Let's just see if this book has any clues as to how we can defeat Gigex."

They opened the book to one of the marked pages. It had painting of what looked like Gigex holding a young woman's hand. And in the other hand he held a chaos emerald.

"Who is that woman?" asked Amy.

"I have no idea." replied Knuckles.

"Whoever she is she sure is pretty." said Cream. "She looks like a princess."

"Chow."

"So can anyone read this chicken scratch?" asked Shadow pointing to the text below the painting.

"Just like I feared." said Knuckles. "This language hasn't been used for years, maybe not even since Gigex was defeated millennia ago."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly the entire laboratory was illuminated with an ominous white glow that came from behind them.

"Oh what now?" asked Sonic as he turned to face whatever was the source of the light.

High atop the tallest tower of his palace Gigex stared at the portrait that hung on the wall of his throne room.

"Soon… very soon." He told himself. "My power will be infinite… And then nothing will keep us apart."

Gigex heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Ahh Tails."

"You summoned me master?"

"Yes… Something for you there." He said pointing to a glowing crystal ball in the corner of the room.

Tails walked over to the crystal ball and picked it up.

"What is this?"

"The life force of one hundred beings that I hand picked myself."

"For me? Why?"

"You know your friend Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Tail's muscles tightened and the crystal ball started to crack in his hands.

"Sonic is not my friend… Don't ever forget that."

"Very well. Sonic is the descendant of my ancient enemy, you know the one who sealed me away in the sarcophagus of never ending sleep? Destroying him with his own former best friend would be revenge of the sweetest kind. Needless to say I want you to use the power of that life force to vanquish him."

Tails cracked the crystal ball and absorbed the life force into himself.

"It would be my greatest pleasure… Master."

"Excellent, when Sonic has been defeated then the galaxy will have no choice but to submit to the forces of…"

All of a sudden Gigex started to shiver.

"Wooooohooooohoooohoooo…"

"The forces of Wooooohooooohoooohoooo…Master?"

"I sense… a disturbance." (In the force L.O.L.)

"Cosmo… Cosmo."

"Yes mother…"

"Your friends need you, now more than ever."

"I understand mother…"

"My most precious daughter, from the moment of your birth I knew you were destined for great things. I know you will make me proud. Now my greatest gift I shall share with you… another life I give to you…"

"Where is that light coming from?" asked Chris.

"Oh my… It's coming from the flower pot!" exclaimed Amy.

The abnormally large flower bud in the pot was glowing like the sun, then it started to burst into bloom. Suddenly the silhouette of someone familiar appeared above it. Then the light started to fade.

"Hello everyone."

"AAAAGGHHHH!" screamed Knuckles. "It's the ghost of Cosmo!"

Cosmo laughed and said, "Not exactly."

Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Cosmo?"

"You're alive?"

"And well."

"How is this possible?"

"I must say It's worth coming back just to see you lose your cool Sonic."

"Funny… But that doesn't answer my question."

"When Dark Oak was destroyed my mother could foresee that you would need me again someday. So I left a little bit of myself behind in the seed that you found. And now the process is complete and I have been given new life."

"Wow. Cosmo this is wonderful!" said Amy. "But… Now's not the best time for a reunion. You see Tails has been kidnapped by the Giaki and…"

"I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes. Is the archive still here?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Knuckles.

"Because I'm the one who told Tails to go and get it."

"Care to explain?" asked Shadow.

"When my mother foresaw that Gigex would be released before my rebirth I appeared to Tails in a dream and told him to go and get it. I also helped him translate some of it so he could use some of the magic against the Giaki"

"And how did you know where it was?" asked Knuckles.

"Because thousands of years ago it was a member of my clan that stole the book from Gigex's palace. Soon Gigex came to my planet searching for it, when one of Sonic's ancestors came and helped seal him in the Sarcophagus of never ending sleep."

"So you can translate this chicken scratch?" asked Rouge.

Cosmo laughed and said, "I could read this with my eyes closed."

Yay! Cosmo's back! And that is making Gigex quake in his boots.

Stay Tuned for

Chapter 10: The Untold Story of Gigex!


	10. The Untold Story of Gigex

The time was now 1:02 AM. It had already been a long night for everyone. First Rouge had been tricked into setting Gigex free, then Gigex turned just about everyone Sonic and friends knew into vampires, Chris arrives out of no where 20 years old and donning a suit of powered body armor, Tails had been kidnapped by the Giaki and no doubt had become one of them, and now Cosmo had been reborn. Sonic could tell that Tails would be very happy, that is if they could free him from Gigex's power.

"Here it is I found it!" said Cosmo.

"You know how to defeat Gigex?" asked Sonic.

"Yes… but it will not be easy."

"Enlighten me."

"It all goes back to before Gigex became a vampire. In his early years Gigex was a valiant warrior of unmatched prowess. He liked to travel and never stayed in one place very long, then one day that all changed when he came across that which vexes all men."

Cosmo turned the page in the archive; they were now at the page which showed Gigex holding the young woman's hand.

"Cosmo, who is that lady?" asked Cream.

"Cream that is Princess Morganna, his one true love."

"Excuse me." said Knuckles "Never once have I heard a story that said Gigex had fallen in love, I've always been told he was a blood thirsty butcher."

"I was just getting to that. You see one day Gigex came to Morganna's kingdom, and from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew he was in love. Then he heard that she was in despair because her kingdom was being threatened by foreign invaders. Gigex went to the princess and volunteered to protect the kingdom. On the day of the invasion he showed the invaders no mercy, he butchered them, he cut off their limbs, their heads, and in the worst case he impaled them on iron spikes and left them hanging there for hours waiting to die, sending a clear message to all others what would become of them if they ever threatened Princess Morganna or her kingdom. Eventually whatever was left of the invaders fled in terror. For his services to the kingdom Morganna held Gigex in great honor, and he was praised as a hero throughout the kingdom. He stayed with Morganna for many years and served her faithfully and fell more in love with her every day."

"So what happened to this Princess Morganna?" asked Amy.

"After many years of service to Morganna, Gigex finally got up the courage to ask her to marry him. He knew of her love for collecting precious gem stones for he had brought her many over the years, so he promised her he would bring her the Master Emerald to show how much he loved her. Gigex knew he must face an insurmountable force which he might never return, but his love for Morganna gave him the courage to go through with it… I trust you know the next part Knuckles?"

Knuckles' fists tightened and he started to get angry. Cosmo turned the book's page and it showed a painting of Gigex and his troops fighting the Echidnas for the Master Emerald.

"Gigex led an all out assault against the Echidnas, the battle lasted for hours and left heavy casualties on both sides. Eventually Gigex received a message from the Princess asking him to break off the siege, it also said that she loved him more than life, that she could not live without him, and would marry him even without the Master Emerald. Gigex ordered his troops to break off the attack and they made their way back. But…"

"But what? What happened?" asked Chris.

"But before they made it back, the vengeful Echidnas shot an arrow into the castle carrying false news of Gigex's death. Morganna believing him dead flung herself from the balcony and fell to her death."

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"You never told us that part Knucky-poo." said Rouge.

"I didn't know." replied Knuckles. "Until now I didn't even know that Gigex had a girlfriend!"

"When Gigex returned to the castle and saw that Morganna was dead he was overcome with an unbearable grief. The pain of losing her was too much for him to live with, but not enough to cause him to die. Despite his reputation as a warrior, Gigex feared death above all things, but he didn't want to live with the pain of his loss."

"So what did he do?" asked Shadow.

Cosmo hesitated before continuing.

"To rid himself of the pain he took his heart and placed it in a chest."

"Literally or figuratively?" asked Bokkun.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" said Bocoe.

"… Could he?" asked Decoe.

"Not long after her death Gigex discovered that Morganna had descended from a long line of enchantresses. He searched through her secret spell books looking for a way to rid himself of the pain that tormented him. So he cut out his heart and locked it away in a chest. Not long after that Gigex discovered that Morganna's interest in gemstones came from her research of the chaos emeralds. Soon he brought the seven emeralds together, and you all know the rest."

"So you're saying that the key to destroying Gigex is his heart?"

"Yes. You destroy Gigex's heart, you destroy Gigex. But it will not be easy. Gigex keeps his heart in a chest which can only be opened with a key that Gigex keeps with him at all times."

"Where is this chest?" asked Shadow.

" All these years Gigex has kept it in the safest place he could think of. His own palace."

"That's not good." said Knuckles. "People have been trying to find the lost palace of Gigex for years."

"Cosmo, do you imagine that is where the Giaki have taken Tails?" asked Chris.

"I would assume so."

"Then finding the palace shouldn't be very difficult. You see I placed a little tracking device on Tails before the Giaki disappeared with him."

"Okay. But before we go, Sonic do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't have them on me, but I can go and get them."

"You do that. You're going to need them against Gigex."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Sonic dashed off to get the Chaos Emeralds and returned with them within minutes.

"So we good to go?"

"Not yet, take this with you."

Cosmo handed Sonic what looked like a necklace made of red, white, and pink roses.

"What's this for?"

"If Tails has become a Giaki then that necklace will render him immobile once it is placed upon his neck."

"Okay…"

"And take this too."

"… Dirt… This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

Sonic just stared at it for a minute.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

Though Sonic couldn't imagine why he would need a jar of dirt, he had a strange feeling that he was going to need one now.

"No."

"Then it helps."

**(Pirates of the Caribbean Rocks!)**

"Okay… Let's move out!"

As they left the workshop and made their way through the storm Cosmo thought, "Don't worry Tails… I'm coming."

It won't be long now ladies and gentlemen.

Stay tuned for

Chapter 11: Gigex's Palace in the Sky


	11. Gigex's palace in the sky

The time was now 1:45 am. Sonic and friends had been following the signal of Chris's tracking device to what they hoped would be the lost palace of Gigex. They had to infiltrate the palace in hopes of finding the means to defeat Gigex lord of the Giaki and in doing so save Tails and all the other victims.

"Have any of you noticed on top of everything it's still raining like crazy!?" said Sonic trying to make his voice audible through the roaring sounds of the storm.

"If my tracking signal is correct then Gigex's palace should be visible just about… now!" said Chris.

But when they got over the hill they couldn't see anything.

"Looks like your tracking device may have a few loose screws." said Rouge.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and something large could be seen in the sky.

"Did you guys see… what I just saw?" asked Amy.

"Computer switch to night vision!" said Chris.

Automatically the visor on Chris' helmet switched from its normal setting to night vision. Now he could see something.

"Zoom in!"

Now Chris could clearly see a giant castle floating in the sky.

"I estimate that thing is at least ten thousand feet in the air."

"How are we going to get way up there?" asked Knuckles "Not all of us can fly."

Sonic took out one of the Chaos Emeralds and said, "Shadow, do you think you can warp us all up there with Chaos Control?"

"Like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Wait." said Bokkun. "Why don't we just wait until the sun rises and Gigex is asleep?"

"The castle will disappear at sunrise." said Cosmo.

"Disappear? Castles don't just vanish into thin air." said Bocoe.

"It was written in the archive, and it also explains why no one has ever been able to find the palace all these years. At the first sign of sunrise, or when it's master enters a state of detention, the castle will vanish into another dimension."

"In that case let's try to get this done before sunrise." said Rouge.

"Okay let's go over the plan one more time." said Sonic. "As soon as we get inside; Chris, Knuckles, Shadow, Decoe, and Bocoe; you guy need to create a diversion and keep the Giaki busy. Cosmo, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Bokkun; you guys look for the chest. I'll take the Chaos Emeralds and look for Gigex. We need to meet up as soon as we have the chest and the key. Everybody got that? Okay let's go!"

Sonic tossed one of the Chaos Emeralds to Shadow who raised it above his head and cried, "Chaos Control Now!"

In the blink of an eye they were teleported up in the sky to the outskirts of the castle walls. The rock on which the castle was floating was covered in an eerie mist. The whole area felt cold, and they were pretty sure it wasn't just because they were so high up in the air.

High up in his throne room Gigex awoke from a trance.

"They're here… I can feel it."

"Do we have your permission to proceed then master?" asked the vampire Eggman.

"Do as you will with the others, but remember Sonic belongs to Tails… Tails remember, I want you to destroy your former best friend… but don't forget the Chaos Emeralds… I need them to realize my dream."

"I shall not fail you master… The Chaos Emeralds shall be yours… And for once I am glad I'm heartless… I'll be heartless killing Sonic."

As soon as they left, Gigex took out the heart shaped locket from underneath his armor and opened it. On one side there was an inscription that read,

You alone hold the key to my heart

On the other side there was a picture of his beloved Morganna.

"Soon my Morganna. Once I have brought together enough life force and the seven Chaos Emeralds, I shall use my power to restore you… And when we are together again I will give you my heart… and we will rule the universe forever as King and Queen."

"Next time can you try and warp us inside the castle walls?" asked Sonic taking back the Chaos Emerald from Shadow.

Gigex's palace was surrounded by a five foot thick fifty foot tall wall on the other side of a moat of molten lava.

"I guess we could fly over it." said Cream.

"Chow."

"Yeah, but it might take a few trips to get everyone over." said Knuckles.

Suddenly the draw bridge lowered.

"Someone is expecting us." said Shadow.

Chris used his suit's cloaking device to sneak over to the other side of the draw bridge and through the courtyard. When he was sure all was clear he signaled to his friends. When they made it to the doors of the main entrance they waited a few minutes before continuing.

"One… two… three!"

Chris rushed in first blasting everything in sight, he was then followed by Knuckles, Shadow, Decoe, and Bocoe all of whom were screaming like madmen. Cosmo, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Bokkun went in another direction to look for the chest, and Sonic dashed off down another way on his own to search for Gigex.

Next Time

Join Cosmo, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Bokkun as they search for the chest that contains the still beating heart of Gigex.


	12. Be still my beating heart

"Cosmo, what makes you so sure this is the way to the place where Gigex's heart is?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"I can feel it."

"Okay…" said Rouge.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to explain. Let's just say that since my rebirth I have a kind of sixth sense about these things."

Cosmo, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Bokkun had gone to find the chest that contained the heart of Gigex. Knuckles, Chris, Shadow, Decoe, and Bocoe had run off to create a diversion, and Sonic had run off in search of Gigex.

"Something wrong Amy?" asked Cream.

"I just hope Sonic will be okay. We are ten thousand feet in the air in a castle filled with vampires."

"Sonic will be fine Amy." said Cream. "After all he has the Chaos Emeralds with him."

"Chow."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Sonic?" asked Cosmo.

"Not as well as I'd like it to be… Just the same I guess."

"Maybe you should try respecting Sonic's space a little more?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" said Amy getting angry.

"Calm down Amy. I think it's really cute that you care about him so much, but I don't think he likes it when you just tackle him like you usually do. In fact it probably freaks him out."

"But sometimes I can't help it. He could've died like a million times already and I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again."

"Well maybe you should ask him for permission before you show your affection. Or if you just can't help yourself then just try not to tackle him so hard?"

Suddenly they all stopped. The hallway went around a corner and there was a sign pointing down it that said,

Losers Ahead

"Losers ahead?" asked Bokkun.

"We must continue, the heart is down this way."

They didn't get far down the hallway when suddenly…

"DUCK!"

A spinning blade came out of no where and flew down the hallway where their necks would be if they had not ducked in time.

"Oh I get it." said Bokkun as more spinning blades flew over their heads. "Loses a head."

"I don't know what's worse, the traps or the puns." said Rouge as they crawled their way under the spinning blades.

"You forget, Gigex has a sick sense of humor." said Cosmo.

When they made it to the end of the corridor they found themselves at a fork with an inscription in between the two doors. The inscription read,

Which way to the men's room?

"Oh great, let's just pick one and move." said Rouge.

They went through the left door and followed the corridor, but it only led to a dead end.

"Did we go the wrong way?" asked Cream.

"Looks like it. Let's go back."

Just as they turned around part of the ceiling fell down, followed by what looked like a hundred knives that flew in their direction.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cosmo did not scream, she just closed her eyes and held her hands out as if pushing some king of invisible box. The knives stopped in midair, and then Cosmo pulled one of her hands back and then punched forward with it. The knives flew in the other direction and stuck into the wall.

"Wow!"

"You're tele… tele… tele… you can move objects with your mind?" asked Rouge.

"The word you are searching for is telekinetic, and yes. It is one of the new powers I possess as a result of my rebirth."

They exited the corridor back to the fork. Cosmo took another look at the inscription

Which way to the men's room?

"Of course!" said Cosmo "We went to the left, but in many cultures left is a feminine symbol and right is masculine."

They went through the right door and continued down its corridor.

"Cosmo there's something different about you." said Amy "You know, besides the length of your hair."

"Like what?"

"Well you don't seem to be as much the shy type I remember you to be. And with the idea of Tails becoming one of the Giaki I just assumed…"

Cosmo giggled and said, "Receiving extraordinary powers upon coming back from the dead. It obviously does wonders for self esteem."

Amy laughed a little and said, "Well when you put it that way."

"Besides, Tails may be in trouble, but worrying about him isn't going to help. We need to focus on finding the heart so we may defeat Gigex if we are to save Tails."

At the end of the corridor there was another door. They went inside and saw a giant organ in the center of an elaborate room. But there was no door. However there was a plaque on the organ that read,

FEED the organ and watch the floor.

"Feed the organ? You can't feed an organ." said Rouge.

"No, but you can play one. I guess we need someone to play the organ."

"Me! Me! Me! Let me do it! I've always wanted to play the piano!" said Bokkun.

"It's not a piano, it's an organ, there is a difference." said Amy.

"Let him play it if he really wants to Amy."

"Yes!"

Bokkun sat at the chair in front of the organ and started playing random keys.

"Okay, let's watch the floor and see what happens."

"I think we better watch the walls, because their closing in on us!" said Rouge.

Rouge was right, giant spikes had erupted out of the walls and now the walls were closing in on them.

"Bokkun do something!"

"Okay!"

Bokkun jumped under the organ to hide.

"No! Keep playing the organ! Maybe it will stop the walls!"

Bokkun jumped back onto the seat in front of the organ and started randomly hitting keys very fast. After about 5 minutes of panic the walls stopped.

"Phew…"

"Let's get out of here. I don't like musical instruments with riddles." said Cream.

"Chow…"

"Wait a minute… Cream this is a musical riddle!"

Cosmo took a good look at the plaque on the organs pipes. And pointed to the word FEED.

"Everyone, why are all the letters in this word capitalized?"

"Because it's important?" asked Rouge.

"Because it isn't a word at all, its musical notes. F.E.E.D."

Cosmo played the F key on the organ, then the E key twice, followed by the D key. Then a hole opened up in the floor.

They went down the stairs in the hole and found themselves in a room that was completely empty except for a bright burning candle in the center.

"This seems almost too easy."

They started to make their way across the room, but when they were halfway across the room on the other side of the candle.

"Gu… Gu… Guys…" said Cream.

"What? What is it?"

"Lo… Lo… Look."

On the other side of the room their shadows started moving, and then suddenly dark figures emerged from them.

"What are those?" asked Amy. "They look like us only all black."

"My guess is shadow versions of ourselves meant to keep us from continuing any further."

At that moment the shadow creatures sprung at their original counterparts. Cosmo and the others fought back but their shadowy doppelgangers kept matching them move for move.

Cream came face to face with her own doppelganger and just said politely, "Fighting is not nice."

But her shadow self didn't care.

Amy and her dark self were swinging their hammers at each other like crazy.

"Like looking in a mirror ain't it? Only I'm darker and better."

While the girls were locked in combat with their evil selves, Bokkun noticed that there wasn't a doppelganger of him.

"Probably because I'm a machine. But the others aren't so lucky. How are they supposed to beat these things?"

Just then he got an idea. He flew down over to the candle and blew it out.

"Hey! Now we can't see!"

It was a good thing Dr. Eggman installed Bokkun with Night vision capabilities otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

"I think your doppelgangers flew the coup."

"What do you mean?"

"I have night vision lenses and I can't see anyone in here but us."

"Of course!" said Cosmo. "Those creatures came from our shadows, but you can't cast a shadow if there isn't any light."

"Yeah well now the only problem is we can't see the door." said Rouge.

"I can." said Bokkun "Just a minute I'll take you guys to the door."

Once the door was opened they walked out of the dark chamber and into the next room.

"Thank you for stopping those shadow creatures Bokkun." said Cream, and she kissed him.

Bokkun's temperature started to rise.

"I'm in heaven." He thought.

(For those of you who don't know this, it is revealed in the non-English versions of Sonic X season 3 that Bokkun has a crush on Cream. This little revelation was cut out of the English version for some unknown reason.)

The next room looked like a cave. There was nothing in the room except a big statue of a serpent like dragon with big horns and ruby eyes in front of two doors.

"The heart is close." said Cosmo "It's behind one of those doors."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Rouge.

They made their way to cross the room but when they got within three feet of the statue…

"None shall pass."

"Who said that?" asked Cream.

"None shall pass."

"Oh my." said Amy "It's coming from the statue!"

"So what?" said Bokkun "What's he going to do?"

Bokkun moved a little closer ignoring the statue, but stopped dead in his tracks when a wall of fire erupted in front of him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

The statue's ruby eyes glowed and then it spoke again.

"I am a guardian; to my right you see a door

And to my left you see one door more.

One door leads to an endless maze

One in which you will wander all your days

One door leads to riches and all kinds of things

Tokens of my master's victories over sultans, emperors, and kings

But which door leads to wealth and which leads to woe

That is for you to guess and for me to know

But it is of no matter

As is my charge I shall prevent you from passing, don't dare threaten or flatter

But if you absolutely refuse to abandon your mission

Solve my riddle and you may pass with my permission

But I must warn you if you give me an answer and accuracy it does lack

Then you will give me no choice but to attack

If you don't know the answer and make no reply

You may turn and leave freely and won't have to die

But if the correct answer you do acquire

Then you will be granted safe passage through the fire."

"Okay guardian." said Cosmo "We accept your challenge."

The statue's eyes started to glow again, and then it spoke again.

"What is at the beginning of eternity

At the end of time and space

The beginning of every end

And the end of every place?"

For a few minutes they all just stood there contemplating the riddle.

"The beginning of eternity?" thought Rouge. "Creation?"

The dragon statue's eyes glowed and it started to get up.

"Wait! That's not our answer! I was just thinking out loud!"

The dragon statue sat back down and said, "Whatever…"

"This isn't fair." said Amy "He gave us a brain buster."

"E!" said Cosmo.

"What?"

"He's asking us for the letter that comes at the beginning and end of certain words. In this case the letter E."

The dragon statue's eyes glowed again and it said, "Proceed…"

Within moments the flames died down and went out.

"Thank you mister dragon." said Cream as the walked past it.

"Now which door do we take?" asked Amy.

"Give me a minute." said Cosmo.

Cosmo closed her eyes. They all assumed she was using the "sixth sense" thing she was talking about earlier.

"That one." she said pointing to the door on the right.

They opened the door and behold.

"This place is a… Gold Mine!" said Rouge "Look at all these gemstones."

The room was filled with gemstones, jewelry, old looking books, all kinds of weapons, armor, and many other treasures.

"I'm sure the treasure is booby trapped. Rouge I know this might be hard for you… but please don't touch anything. We need to find the heart." said Cosmo.

"Maybe it's in there." said Bokkun pointing to a door on the other end of the room.

He went inside and within the next five seconds…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bokkun ran out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What is it?"

"THERE ARE DEAD GUYS IN THERE!"

When the girls opened the door and took a look… it was TERRIBLE! HORRIBLE!! GRUESOME!! You don't want to know… Okay I'll tell you.

On the inside there were skeletons that had been run through on rusty iron spikes. Some of them were human, some of them were animals, and some of them were alien species from other planets. Some of the skeletons were wearing armor, some of them had only fragments of clothing on, and some of them were completely naked,

"What the hell is this?" asked Rouge.

Cosmo looked at one of the golden slabs at the bottom of one of the spikes.

"These are Gigex's enemies, it gives their name, position, the date he killed them, and why. This is why Gigex is called The Impaler."

"What kind of person would do something like this?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"We are dealing with a very sick mind." said Cosmo.

"Hey what's that?" asked Amy pointing down the aisle.

At the end of the rows of impaled skeletons there was an ominous light shining on a white marble coffin. At the front of the coffin there was an engraving in golden letters.

Princess Elizabeth Morganna

Love is the greatest treasure of all

My heart will always belong to you

"The heart is inside." said Cosmo.

"The last time I opened a coffin I nearly became the walking undead." said Rouge.

Cosmo used her new mental powers to raise the lid and placed it gently beside the coffin.

"Whoa!" said Rouge "That's one good looking corpse."

Morganna's body didn't look decomposed in the least. In fact her whole body was perfectly intact. It looked as though she were only sleeping.

"It's just a spell." said Cosmo "And look!"

In her arms Morganna held what looked like a treasure chest. Since no one wants to touch the hands of a dead woman, Cosmo used her mental powers to move it. They all pressed their ears to the chest and…

Thump thump… Thump thump…

"It's real!" said Rouge.

"Now we just need the key." said Cosmo.

They replaced the lid to the coffin and turned to leave when…

"AGH!"

"What is it Amy?"

"Look!"

Amy pointed to one of the iron spikes. Unlike the others it wasn't rusty, it was shiny, brand new, unused. But what made her shriek was what was written on the stone slab at the bottom.

Reserved for Sonic The Hedgehog

Next time

Sonic v.s. Vampire Tails


	13. Sonic vs Vampire Tails

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sonic had already overcome many traps in Gigex's palace while making his way to the top. But he didn't expect anything like this. Before him there was nothing but a cavern filled with water that stretched out way too far for him to jump across. He could not go back the way he came because another wall had fallen behind him blocking his way. He could use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic, but he thought it would be best to save that for when he got to Gigex.

"So what am I going to do? Wait a minute…"

Sonic just remembered the jar of dirt that Cosmo had given him before they came to the palace. He had no reason to believe it was anything but a simple jar of dirt, but Cosmo wouldn't have given it to him unless she thought he would need it.

"What do I have to lose?" Sonic thought.

Sonic unscrewed the lid for the jar, took out a handful of dirt, and threw it into the air ahead of him. Surprisingly only some of the dirt fell into the water; the rest seemed to float in mid air.

"What?"

Sonic knelt down and felt the area where some of the dirt had fallen. It felt as tough there was some invisible floor there, it also seemed very narrow. Sonic placed one foot where the dirt had fallen, he didn't fall into the water.

"Invisible floor? Clever."

Sonic started walking along the invisible floor sprinkling more dirt as he went. Unfortunately the invisible path didn't keep going straight, it kept turning in different directions. Eventually Sonic made it to the other side.

"I'll have to thank Cosmo for this later."

Sonic ran up the stairs and found himself outside. It was still raining like crazy. He had just about reached the top of the palace. All he had to do was run along the bridge by the viaduct which led to the circular observation tower, which led right to the throne room. As he neared the observation tower he thought he saw someone up ahead as lightening flashed across the sky.

"Who the… Tails?"

"… Undead and kicking."

Tails came at Sonic at an unbelievable speed and drop kicked him in the mouth, the force of the kick almost sent Sonic over the edge of the tower.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't even know where to begin." replied Tails in demonic voice, "But enough talk." suddenly giant claws erupted out of Tail's fingertips. "Let's cut to the chase."

Tails sprang forward, but Sonic went into a spin dash and rammed into him.

"What has happened to you? You know outside the obvious."

"In case you haven't noticed Sonic, I'm not your little towel boy any more…"

Tails moved so fast it was like a blur and then he elbowed Sonic in the chest.

"Now I am the one with the speed, the strength, and the power!"

"Tails has gone Giaki. Even worse, I think he's starting to like it." thought Sonic.

Tails started slashing at Sonic, Sonic moved as fast as he could to dodge Tail's attacks but Sonic knew that as a Giaki Tails had gained enhanced speed, strength, and to top it all off immortality. Suddenly Tails made another slashing gesture at Sonic, only this time it created a crescent shaped bolt of energy that nearly sliced Sonic in half.

"Look Tails, it doesn't have to be this way. I came here to help you!"

"It's too late for that, you're too late, you only want to help yourself!"

"You know that's not true!"

Tails' crimson eyes started to glow even brighter, then suddenly two beams of energy shot out of his eyes and nearly blasted sonic.

"Heat beam eyes? Sweet! Let's see what else I've got!"

Tails put his hands together and started to conjure a ball of dark energy and threw it a Sonic. Sonic dodged it but Tails only threw more balls of energy.

"Look Tails, Gigex is a vampire, I'm your friend!"

"Liar! You were never my friend! All these years you've been saying that just so I would be your little lap dog! And forget about Gigex, this is personal!"

This time when Tails threw the ball of energy it struck Sonic dead on. Sonic felt like he was having the life sucked out of him. When it was over he collapsed to the ground.

"You know something Sonic… You're nothing without me." and he kicked him in the chest knocking him closer to the edge of the tower.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me!" he kicked him again.

"Who does all the hard work? Me!" he kicked him again.

"Who makes all the sacrifices? Me! Do I get any credit for any of it? No! Because you are always there hogging the spotlight when you didn't do anything!"

Now Tails blasted Sonic with his heat beam eye blast.

"Honestly, I don't know why Amy keeps chasing you when it's clear you don't give a damn about anyone other then yourself!"

"Okay now he's crossing the line." thought Sonic getting up.

"You are so stupid Sonic the Hedgehog! You don't know how good you've got it! But I guess you don't know what you've got till it's gone!"

For a moment Sonic actually thought he was going to see a Giaki cry.

"Why… Why are you still alive? Why did Cosmo have to die? I would have happily sacrificed your miserable life and everyone else's if I could have kept her!"

Tails threw another blast of energy at Sonic, but Sonic sidestepped it.

"Tails listen; you don't have to do this. Cosmo has returned!"

"LIAR! It's just another lie to keep yourself alive! You think you can trick me into helping you destroy my glorious master so that you can exploit my skills once again? Well here's a newsflash Sonic, I am never going back!"

"I'm sorry Tails but this is for your own good."

Sonic charged at Tails and began fighting him up close, but Tails was matching him move for move.

"I know you better than you know yourself Sonic, try something I don't expect!"

"How about this!?"

Sonic gave Tails an uppercut right in the chin. Tails was stunned long enough for Sonic to jump onto the roof of a nearby part of the castle.

"You can run Sonic! But you can't hide!"

Tails flew over to the rooftop he had seen Sonic jump to. It was hard to see in the dark of the night let alone through a raging storm.

"I don't need to see you Sonic! I can smell your life force! But make no mistake… I'm not here tonight to turn you into a Giaki… I'm here to destroy you!"

Tails jumped at something he thought was Sonic, but it was only one of the castles Gargoyles. Suddenly something flashed in front of Tails' eyes.

"I… can't… move."

Sonic looked Tails in the eye and said, "You can smell my life force? You may be a Giaki, but you're no Gigex."

Tails growled and said, "You're doomed hedgehog! You may have defeated the servant, but you shall never defeat the master! The glorious one will devour every last bit of your delicious life!"

Suddenly Sonic's wrist com started beeping. That meant that either Cosmo and the others had found the heart or…

"Sonic! Sonic please pick up!"

"Yes Amy what is it?"

"Sonic? Oh please tell me you're okay!"

"You know me Amy, I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure? Please tell me that you're sure!"

"Amy I appreciate your concern for my well being but please, Do you guys have the chest?"

"I was so worried about… I mean… Yes."

"Good. Tell Cosmo I said thanks for the rose necklace and the jar of dirt. Call the others and meet me up top. It's time to end this."

**Next Chapter: the epic final battle against Gigex!**


	14. Showdown in the Sky

The time was now 3:04. AM Sonic had left Tails on top of the observation tower and proceeded across the bridge that led to the tower in which was Gigex's throne room. He climbed up the winding staircase and found himself facing two large elaborate doors; he spin dashed his way through and called out, "GIGEX!"

The room was enormous, cold, and shrouded in an eerie mist. From out the windows one cold see the still raging storm.

"Greetings Sonic. I must say I'm impressed that you're still alive."

Gigex emerged from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes… Fate has brought you here to hand deliver the Chaos Emeralds to me personally… Saving me the trouble of having to start, fight, and win another galaxy wide war to get them myself."

"Why do you want the Chaos Emeralds so bad? Look at what they along with your magic have done to you!"

"Yes I know, I have so much already. I have eternal life, super human strength and speed, and all the loyal minions I desire. But you are mistaken Sonic… I don't want the Chaos Emeralds for myself… You see eternity is not worth spending if I cannot spend it without my precious Princess Morganna… Without her I have nothing… But with all the life force I have gathered along with the power of the emeralds I will restore her to this life… and together we will rule the universe forever…"

"So you make innocents suffer for the sake of your own wounded heart!?"

"You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable of… But I do so hate to waste a life when it can be spent in servitude to me…"

"Life or living death?"

"As I have already told you… to become vampire is to heighten all of one's senses. To achieve speed, strength, and immortality… There is no good and evil Sonic the hedgehog… there is only power… and those too weak to seek it."

"You want the emeralds so bad?"

Sonic started glowing and then transformed into Super Sonic.

"You're going to have to take them from me."

Sonic spin dashed at Gigex, but before he even made contact Gigex threw his fist at him and WHAM!!

Sonic was flung back and crashed into the wall.

"You may have the Chaos Emeralds Sonic, but relative to me, all that makes you is a very strong mouse."

"Dude, I'm a hedgehog not a mouse."

Sonic got up and started running in circles around the whole room, he was moving so fast it looked like he was everywhere at once.

"Nice try hedgehog, but not good enough."

Gigex threw his hands to either side of him and a shockwave of energy erupted in all directions. Sonic was once again flung into the wall.

"Is that all you've got? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Gigex's eyes started to glow and then twin beams of energy shot from them. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time.

"Okay… that's it… play time is officially over."

Sonic charged at Gigex at full speed, but Gigex jumped about ten feet into the air and blasted Sonic from behind. When Sonic fell into the wall he accidentally dropped the chaos emeralds, and returned to normal.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting a long time for this… my little blue friend."

Gigex walked slowly towards Sonic and the emeralds when suddenly…

"GET AWAY FROM MY SONIC!!"

Amy came out of no where and started pounding away at Gigex until he was flat on the ground. Then she ran over to Sonic, picked him up, and hugged him so hard it nearly choked him to death.

"Oh Sonic! You're okay! He was going to impale you on an iron stick! As soon as I found out I got up here as soon as I could!"

"Amy… can't… breathe."

"Sorry."

Gigex got up and looked really angry.

"Ugh… That will buff right out." said Sonic.

"Ah… Love… Don't worry… You can spend an eternity together in oblivion."

Gigex started to conjure two more balls of energy when suddenly.

AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"No, you will not hurt anyone else." said Cosmo.

Gigex turned around and saw that he had been zapped by Sonic's friends.

"Impossible! Eggman told me that you and your clan were…"

Gigex saw that Sonic's friends where holding the chest.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Gigex leaped at Cosmo and the others, when suddenly he was blasted from another direction.

"Hey Dracula! Pick on someone your own size!" said Chris.

Gigex could see that he was out numbered 12 to 1.

"MINIONS COME TO MY AID!"

The Giaki came out of no where and charged at Sonic and the others. They had to fight for their lives and at the same time keep Gigex and the Giaki from getting the chest back. Sonic and friends kept passing the chest around, while Chris kept Gigex occupied.

"Say hello to my little friend."

Chris would never leave home without his new ionic sword.

"You call that a sword?" said Gigex conjuring one of his own. "I'll give you a sword."

"My mother would so not approve." thought Chris.

Chris and Gigex slashed away at each other like crazy, fortunately for Chris he had seen a lot of movies over the years. At one point Chris and Gigex's blades where locked together.

"Why do you mortals bother? The chest is useless without the key."

"We already have the key." said Chris.

Gigex took the locket out from underneath his armor to make sure it was still there.

"No you don't." he said flashing it in Chris' face.

Chris smiled and said, "Oh that key."

Chris pulled out his hidden ionic dagger and slashed the locket from its chain.

"Sonic! The locket!"

Sonic dashed at the locket, but Gigex sent out a shockwave that knocked him, Chris, and everyone else flat.

Cosmo tried to use her mental powers to pull the locket toward her, but Gigex stepped on it first.

"You must be Cosmo… Your ancestors paid me a great insult once… unfortunately I offer no forgiveness for enemies sins passed to their descendants."

Gigex looked out the window and saw Tails on the observation tower bound by the enchantment of the rose necklace. Gigex used his own mental powers to slash the necklace from a distance.

"Hear me little one… Your dark master calls to you."

Tails came to the throne room and stood before Gigex.

"What is your bidding my master?"

Gigex pointed at Cosmo and said, "Destroy her."

"It will be done mas… Wait… Cosmo!?"

"Tails… please, don't listen to him. Just as I have promised, I've come back for you."

"I order you to destroy her!"

For a moment Tails just stood there.

"No… No I won't!"

"You cannot refuse me… No mortal can resist my power."

Tails fell to his knees and his hands gripped his head.

"No… I won't do it… I love her… Get out of my head!"

"Do as I command or I will destroy you!"

Tails' vampire claws sprang out but Tails didn't move.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

Tails spun around and jumped at Gigex instead knocking him off his feet.

"Tails the locket!"

Tails jumped back and picked up the locket and made for the chest, but Gigex got up first and thrust his sword.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"TAILS!!"

For a moment Tails just stood there, then he started laughing.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Gigex.

Tails ripped the sword out of him and said, "You forget, I'm one of your immortal servants, you cannot kill me."

Gigex's eyes began to glow.

"Give me the key or I will make you wish I could."

Tails opened his hands and said, "What key?"

"WHAT!?"

"Hey Gigex!"

Gigex turned around and saw Sonic standing in front of the opened chest. In one hand Sonic held the heart, and in the other he held Chris' dagger.

"Get ready to join Morganna… In HELL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

It happened so fast, it happened so slow, when the dagger pierced the heart Gigex threw up his arms and wailed in agony. There was a blinding flash of light and little shining orbs flew from Gigex's body.

"What's happening?" asked Bokkun.

"The life force." said Cosmo "It's returning to it's original owners."

One by one the life force returned to it's original owners and they returned to normal.

Gigex was on the ground, one hand struggling to support him, the other clutched the place where his heart should have been.

"… Morganna…"

At that instant Gigex burst into flames. One by one the former Giaki started to wake up.

"Wha… What happened?"

"Mother!"

Cream ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Sweetie? I had the most peculiar dream."

"Whoa… What happened?" asked Vector getting up.

"Can someone tell me what in the world is going on here?" asked Eggman.

"When vampirism leaves one's system, so does the victim's memory of it." said Cosmo.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." said Rouge.

Suddenly everyone heard something that didn't sound like thunder.

"What is that noise?" asked Amy.

"Guys! We're falling out of the sky!" said Knuckles pointing out the window.

Everyone huddled to the windows and saw that they were indeed hurtling back to earth.

"Do not panic!" said Sonic.

Sonic picked up the chaos emeralds and threw one to Shadow.

"Shadow get us out of here!"

Shadow raised the Chaos Emerald over his head and yelled, "Chaos Control NOW!!"

Within the blink of an eye everyone was teleported safely to the ground miles away. They all watched as the castle fell to earth sending a huge cloud of smoke into the air. The vicious storm that had been raging all night subsided, and all over the galaxy everyone breathed a sigh of relief… It was all just a memory.

"We did it! We defeated Gigex! Tails you were awesome, you were… Tails?"

Tails had returned to normal, but he was on his knees with one hand on his chest. He took a look at it and saw it was all red.

"Uh-oh… that's not… good." and he fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! TAILS!!"

**Is this the end of Tails!?**

**Is he doomed to utter destruction!?**

**Will he be flung into the dark abyss of oblivion!?**

**Find out in the soul stirring Grand Finale that is**

**Chapter 15: Love Never Dies**


	15. Love Never Dies

Tails had survived being stabbed by Gigex's sword because he had been a Giaki, but he was now a Giaki no more.

"Tails! Tails old buddy talk to me!"

"Tails look at me! Look at me!" begged Cosmo.

Tails wasn't breathing.

"No, it can't end this way… Please Tails… Please don't leave me…"

Cosmo fell on top of Tails and started to cry.

"I love you."

Sonic couldn't hold back the tears. He fell into Amy's arms and cursed Gigex and his evil. At first no one noticed that the Chaos Emeralds started to glow, then suddenly they flew over to where Tails was. Tails' body was lifted off the ground and the emeralds started circling around it and got brighter and brighter until there was a blinding flash.

"What's happening?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"I have no idea." said Knuckles.

When the flash subsided Tails floated gently back to the ground, and the chaos emeralds were scattered to the winds. The wound on Tails' chest was gone, he was breathing again, and then he opened his eyes.

"Cosmo… Is it really you?"

Cosmo wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It's okay Tails… I'm here."

For a moment nothing happened, then without warning Tails shot up and kissed her.

"Whoa… Way to go lover boy!" said Vector.

After about a moment they broke off.

"Slow down there Tails. I'm glad to see you too."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself… I've missed you so much… I thought I'd never see you again."

Cosmo smiled and said, "Don't worry Tails. I'll never leave you."

They embraced, then Tails noticed they weren't alone.

"Sonic?"

"You really had me worried Tails. I thought you were long gone."

"Sonic, I'm so sorry. Back at the palace I said horrible things I would never say."

"It's okay. That was the vampire talking… Yawn… What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30 am." said Chris.

Sonic laughed and said, "Funny… We just saved the whole dang universe and I'm too tired to celebrate."

"We can celebrate later." said Knuckles "Right now I think we've all earned a little rest."

"You think?" said Rouge "We just spent the whole night fighting life sucking vampires!"

"Well if you hadn't set Gigex free in the first place none of this would have happened."

"That's it!"

"Oh no! Stop it that tickles!"

As Rouge and Knuckles started fighting everyone else started to head home.

(Later that evening)

"Tails, is everything ready?"

"We're good to go."

"Okay then it's show time."

Sonic lit the fuse and the firework display they had set up began to go off. Sonic and friends decided it would be good to get some R&R in before they would have to go search for the chaos emeralds again. The good news was they had some time to kill while Eggman was busy finding a new place for a secret base.

"So Chris, how did your family react when they heard you went head to toe with a life sucking vampire?" asked Sonic.

"Well, my mother nearly had a conniption fit, but Dad, Grandpa, and Helen thought it was pretty cool."

"Helen? The girl in the wheel chair?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you two have something going on?" asked Amy.

Chris blushed and said, "That officially falls under the category of none of your business."

The fireworks display lit up the night sky.

"Isn't it romantic Sonic?" said Amy.

"I hear a sunset at the beach is pretty romantic to."

"Why would you be thinking about the beach? I thought you didn't like water because you can't swim."

"Yeah well… I've been thinking. That little Achilles heel of mine has gotten in the way a few times too many. So…"

"So?"

"I was wondering if you might be able to give me a few lessons some time."

"Oh Sonic you know I will!"

**The End**

**Next Time**

**All aboard The Blue Typhoon, Sonic and friends have been invited to a wedding. That's right Chris and Helen are getting married. Sonic and friends return to Earth and help make preparations for the blessed ceremony, but the wedding plans are soon put under hold when Chris and his family are threatened by an unknown perpetrator. Join Sonic and friends as they try to uncover who is behind this insidious plot in**

**Sonic X**

**Day of The Dragon**

**(Coming Soon)**


End file.
